Caia Mari
Caia Mari is a Sidhe princess of the Seelie Court who utilizes Water magic and is a part of the all female cult, White Wing. Apperarances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Being a Sidhe, Caia was born into a certain royal lineage; and she hates it with a passion of a thousand suns. She has little to no understanding of the princess-y things in life and hates doing things that involve that. She prefers to do things that she decides on and hates being tied down by things like that. Even if she were to try to do those things, she would most likely fail at those things. She has no sense of what 'girly' is and loves fighting or seeing it over everything else. When she speaks, she is crass and sarcastic, and understands when other people are being like that. She has a tight grasp over many things that happen on the "streets". She's fairly intelligent when it comes to her own studies, and while she retains the information on how to be a princess, she still doesn't understand it. Unlike her sister, she doesn't ship much of anyone, including herself and would prefer not to deal with that either. On top of not wanting to be shipped with anyone or seeing that happen in front of her, she gets fairly uncomfortable when seeing it happen. Truthfully, she doesn't want it to never happen to her, but one thing she understands right now is that the world would never be ready for it. She has no true opinion of other people and races around her, and this, like everything else, is something she doesn't want to bother herself with. In reality, she seems very lazy when it comes to things like this, but she just wants to be an independent thinker. Since that is extremely hard to come by where she lives, she tries to do anything but be part of the hive mind of the world. Background Caia Mari is a Sidhe, born into Seelie Court, directly from the lineage of Titania and Mab. Being born into a lineage like this, she had a lot of a reputation to uphold. Luckily for her, she was born as a twin to her sister, Annora. Caia and Annora grew up as happy little girls, and they pretty much did whatever they wanted and when they wanted. Caia could remember the times when they were little and she felt that it was a much simpler, much more expressive time. As they grew up, they both began to change. Caia, after learning about the way of a princess, did not enjoy it very much; her parents could attest to the fact that she was never fit for the princess category. Caia was always headstrong and she did everything she could to make her parents see that she wasn't that interested in it. By the time she had matured and grown into a strong woman, her parents didn't really seem to mind. Caia watched from afar as Annora was made into a perfect princess. While Caia was happy for her and wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Not that either of them were shun from their parents eyes, it just seemed like Annora fit the role more. She was envious of her sister, if truth be told, because while her sister lacked in some areas too, Caia never really understood what was the point. After awhile though, these thoughts didn't occur to her. She was doing more progressive things. Caia didn't want the same lives for all the Sidhe. She didn't want them to be tied down like she was. When she was younger, she made a point to act out so eventually, she would rebel at her core. She had done that exactly and she was proud of who she was. She wished she could do everything but she knew where her strengths were and where her weaknesses were. She wanted nothing more than for her sister to be happy anyway. Luckily, it seemed as if she was, so Caia often spoke to other Sidhe about what life was for them. Since the old days, things had been set a certain way. Of course, when speaking to other Sidhe, she spoke the way she always did, which surprised many of them. Most Sidhe were driven away by the way she spoke simply because it confused them and the more she tried things this way, the less it worked. At some point, she gave up talking to them, since it was an effort in futility. Eventually she joined White Wing, knowing her sister would be too busy with being a Princess to focus on joining Companies. This was originally on Caia's whim, simply because she knew the Company was full of strong women who wanted to do things for other women in this world. Caia thought it would be good for her. Upon entering the Company's HQ, Caia met the leader of it all; Kinadi, a warrior with abilities far beyond her own belief. Caia respected Kinadi's force of will and her overwhelming power, aspiring to become more and more like her. Caia dreams of a better life for her people and hopefully, with the help of White Wing, she will be able to help them and maybe even future generations of Sidhe in the world. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sidhe Category:White Wing members Category:Teddy-Daimyo Category:Genesis